


Ode

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Two boys on a sofa.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Ode

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He curses as his car careens over the broken bridge, not arching anywhere near high enough to reach the other side. He plummets down into the ravine below, wheels spinning uselessly and background music pounding away. There’s a generic male singer pumping out indistinguishable lyrics behind the heavy guitar. It has Noctis’ hackles up even more. Noctis re-spawns at the last checkpoint, a good four minutes away. 

“We’d make a cool band,” Prompto cuts in out of nowhere. He’s curled up on the other side of the couch, draped in the thick duvet he dragged in off of Noctis’ bed. Noctis doesn’t need any blankets, because his determination fuels him. He’s leaning forward over his controller, eyes on the TV.

But he still has the wherewithal to snort, “Pfft, no way. We can’t sing.”

Prompto abruptly wails, “ _I want to ride my chocobo all daaay_...” He follows the familiar tune, not extremely off key, but nowhere near good enough to sell records. It’d be cute if he weren’t singing so loudly to be heard over the Justice Monsters X heavy metal soundtrack. 

Noctis laughs, “That’s terrible. You’re terrible.”

“So?” Prompto doesn’t sound in the least bit deterred. “That’s why the Sixth invented auto-tune.” Noctis laughs again, even as his car spirals out of control and explodes against a cactus. Prompto has a way of picking up his mood, even when he’s being blown to high heaven by seven merciless NPCs at once. “Bands aren’t even about singing nowadays—it’s all about the looks. And we’re cute, so we’d sell. Duh.”

“Do I have to sing?” Noctis ventures, noting with pride that Prompto’s deemed him ‘cute.’ He knew Prompto thought that, of course. Prompto tells him at every opportunity. He still enjoys hearing it. It means so much more when it’s coming from the cutest guy in Insomnia. 

“Nah. You can just be my backup dancer if you want. And Gladio and Iggy too.” After a thoughtful pause, during which Noctis _finally_ gets into the lead for about three seconds, Prompto adds, “I bet Iggy’s a really good dancer. He’s all suave and graceful. I bet he knows ballet.”

“He doesn’t know ballet.” Noctis would know if he did. Noctis knows _everything_ about Ignis, including the fact that Ignis could totally learn ballet if he wanted to.

“Well, he’s great anyway. ...Probably too great. He’d be everybody’s favourite, and I’m supposed to be the front-man...”

“Why you?” Noctis questions. “I’m the prince; they’ll go after me.”

“Yeah, but you’d be the kind of singer that looked bored on stage and gave the press the finger.”

“I’d totally do that.”

“Exactly.”

“Gladio’s the ones with abs though— _he’d_ probably be everyone’s favourite.”

“Damn,” Prompto mutters. “You’re right. He’s probably the hottest one. We wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“The hottest one? Do I have anything to be jealous of?”

Prompto laughs. He shuffles closer—Noctis can see it in the corner of his eye. Then Prompto’s right beside him, placing one hand on his leg and pecking his cheek. Noctis grins from the contact but frantically tries to focus on his game. He’s in the final cup and desperately wants the gold. 

Prompto wraps his arms loosely around Noctis’ middle, resting his head on Noctis’ shoulder, and mumbles, “Nah, man. You’re my number one idol.”

Noctis risks jabbing the pause button. He turns to give Prompto a swift but warm kiss, right on the lips, which still taste like the hot chocolate they have cooling on the coffee table. Before he un-pauses, he adjusts the sound mix, turning the backing track way down. Then he resumes the race, deciding, “Alright, babe. Prove your worth.”

Prompto laughs, then sings, “ _We’re in the money_...”


End file.
